After the Wrinkling
by iamwallflowerxx
Summary: Wow! Bad name... Sorry. I'm bad at names and bad at summerys but I think the story is good.. Though I might be a baised opionion! Why don't you tell me? Read and review! ONESHOT... MAYBE. TEEHEE


**So, this story is a oneshot (maybe…) taking place just after ****A Wrinkle in Time**** ended… I just wanted to add a little Calvin-Meg scene. :) Try to enjoy. **

**Declaimer: I am in no way Madeleine L'engle (she died like a year ago, if you didn't know…). I couldn't write a story like she did. Her story was science fiction, and I couldn't do it… I'm not doing it now. :) This is just a scene with Meg and Calvin, because they only had that one little kiss in the book (the first one…). So here we go……**

*******

**Leah4Life (Just so you know this is my first non-Twilight fic, so don't be harsh…)**

**Meg's Point of View**

Slowly my family disbursed, and I stood there in the twin's vegetable garden, holding my baby brother. My dad's arms were wrapped around my mother's waist and Sandy and Denis were chattering happily as they walked to back to the house… Fort was running up the garden. Calvin stood on the edge of the vegetable garden, grinning.

"Charles… Why don't you come on in with me and your father? We could make so coca." My mother called to him.

Charles looked up at me, his blue eyes back to normal again, and I smiled at him. I nodded, leaning down to kiss his little forehead. "Go on Charles… We'll go get Fort."

Charles ambled over to them, and father leaned down, picking Charles up off the ground. I murmured, grinning over at mother. Seemed to get it… Cal and I need a moment..

Charles's head snapped up and he looked at me, laughing quietly to himself. Yes, Charles was different. Sandy or Dennis would have said ew, but my sweet, loving baby brother just laughed.

I watched my mother and father, with Charles Wallace in tow, walk to the house, before turning to look at Calvin.

"When you said we…?" He asked, smiling over at me. I laughed, and half ran over to him. He hugged me and I giggled. "You did it." He whispered in my ear. "I knew you could."

I looked at him, laughing quietly. "You thought I was going to die." I told him.

He shook his head… "No, I di-"

I placed my hand over his mouth, so he couldn't talk. "Don't lie to me, Calvin O'keefe. You thought I was going to go over to it, and never come back… Never bring Charles home…… Never come back." I murmured, my voice faltering at the part about my beloved baby brother.

"Oh, Meg… I was only afraid you wouldn't come back to me." He said, staring into my eyes, now brimmed with tears.

"Oh, Cal…" I cried, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Meg." He answered, a mischievous smile crossing his face.

He placed one gentle hand on my cheek and leaned in…

1. 2. 3. Contact. I was flying, much more than our first kiss. Then, my head was full of worry for my brother and surprise of the kiss itself.

He didn't pull away, and I didn't either… We were both silent, my hands tangling in his hair, one of his at my waist…

In this our blissful moment, I could faintly hear the laughing of three familiar voices in the shadows of the garden. I thought they had do something…

We didn't move, didn't really pay attention to the sweet reminders of Mrs. Whatsit, Mrs. Who, and Mrs. Which. No… It was the loud barking of Fort, running toward us that finally made us part…

He laughed at Fort, as the dog jumped up on him. "Down boy." I laughed…

Calvin looked up at me. "Huh… Your flushed." He noted.

"And your hair is standing on its end." I joked, mocking him. I reached out to take his hand and he smiled, playfully pulling it away.

"No. You hurt my feelings." He joked back at me.

"Oh, no.. It's cute like that." I told him, holding my hand out. He smiled and took it… We started slowly walking up the yard, Fort running ahead of us and our hands hanging in the balance.

"So… How'd you do it, Meg? How'd you save him?" He asked, smiling at me as we walked inside.

"Love." Charles answered, smiling at me from his old kitchen chair (the one he had sat in before dad had left.), feet dangling in the air.

"Mrs. Whatsit said she loved you." Calvin recalled.

My dad glanced at us and muttered slightly glumly, "And you kissed her."

"Ew!" The twins shrieked from the table. I knew it…

I looked over at my mom, saw her 'all knowing mom' face was in place.

-

I stood outside in the yard, looking at Calvin, whose eyes were on the stars.

"Cal… Do you think we'll ever see them again?" I asked, gazing up at the stars.

"I don't know… But I think they'll always, well not always, but they'll be watching. The Happy Medium, you know. They'll be checking in. Like Mrs. Whatsit said, she loves you. They'll be watching. Sometimes, I would swear I could hear them." He answered.

"I know what you mean." I murmured, leaning into his side and gazing up at the stars. Any moment one could give up its life to help in the fight off the darkness of IT. The thought brought tears to my eyes, and buried my head in Calvin's chest, silently swearing that I would never give up the fight.

IT wasn't used to being refused… Well, right here is one planet that fighting; is refusing to give up.

Right then and there, head buried in Cal's chest, I vowed to the Heaven's that I would never give up the fight. Never.


End file.
